camping trip
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Patrick, Spongebob and the woods. what will happen.ok chapter 5 is up and the story is ended in the dumbest chapter of any fanfic ive ever written Redited
1. Camping

This is my first fan fiction 

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any related characters.  
Author's note: i was looking through my stories and i decided to re edit them so here ya go.

French Narrator: Ahh what another fine day in Bikini Bottom, as Spongebob and Patrick get ready for another day of camping in the woods.

(Hallelujah chorus) "Spongebob and Patrick are going camping again but they aren't going to be in his front yard this time so I get a weekend full of relaxation." Squidward whispered exictedly as he watched his neighbors pack  
"Ahe hehehe"  
"SPONGEBOB WHAT ARE YOU BARNACLE HEADS DOING!" Squidward shouted  
"Nothing Squidward except thinking about all the fun we'll have camping. So Squidward are you ready to hike to the woods with us?" Spongebob asked his neighbor  
"Hike to the woods? I wouldn't go camping with you even if a seabear chased me there and even if that ever happened I'd rather get eaten then camp with you." he screamed atSpongebob  
"Ok then see ya when we get back." Spongebob and Patrick shouted back to squidward

"Ok let's go Patrick." Spongebob said to patrick

French Narrator: Spongebob and Patrick head into the woods will they get lost?

French Narrator: As Spongebob and Patrick head into the woods let's see what trouble is headed for them.

"(Doorbell) Ding! Dong! SPONGEBOB! Leave me alone. O wait those two left for the woods. I wonder who's there. (Ding! Dong!) Alright, alright I'm coming." Squidward thought to himself

"Hello sir I'm almost done installing your new doorbell." the fish said while installing the doorbell

"Doorbell? Huh? What I don't need a new doorbell."he shouted at the clerk  
"Well this is the home of Squidward Tentacles right?" The clerk asked  
"Yes but I didn't order anything." Squidward replied  
"Yes I know Squilliam sent this for you. Oh and he also sent you this letter." The clerk whistled out as he handed the letter to squidward

Dear Squidward,

This doorbell is here to remind everybody that rings it that you are a loser.

Your high school Buddy Squilliam

P.S The doorbell is indestructible

Ok it's done. (Rings new door bell) Mexican hat dance plays.

Oh well back to playing my clarinet. (Plays clarinet) Mexican hat dance plays-Doorbell

What who's that? Doorbell plays again. Ok, ok I'll get the door

French Narrator: Who's waiting on the other side of the door? Hopefully it's not something scary say a seabear

Authors note: sorry it was so short I didn't have enough time to write I will make the next chapter longer and funnier. Please read and Review. As soon as I get a review even if it's a negative one I'll write the second chapter.


	2. the chase

This is my first fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any related characters.

New system for character placement Spongebob: Italics, Squidward: Underlined, Patrick: bold

Hey maybe I should change that I mean Patrick isn't exactly bold or smart.

Also to show when I switch to different characters-Meaning going from Squidward at his house to Spongebob and Patrick in the woods I will put the initials of the character.

French Narrator: looks like Squidward is in for a surprise when he opens the door.

Stop ringing the doorbell I'm coming. (Squidward opens up the door) GRRRRR! Ahh a seabear. squidward screamed as he ran out the door while being chased by the ravenous sea bear

Hey Patrick do you hear that?Spongebob asked

Huh? What? You say something I was looking over there at the sea rhinoceros. Patrivk responded

_Patrick back away slowly and don't make a noise. Spongebob whispered_

Hi Mr. sea rhinoceros. Patrick said stupidily

PATRICK!! NO! Spongebob screamed

Oh Great why'd I have to say Seabear.

Squidward gets chased of course you guessed it to the woods where Spongebob and Patrick are.

Hey pat maybe we should run. Spongebob stated

Run from what? Patrick asked

Just run. Spongebob responded

OK. patrick said shortly

Patrick not that way. Spongebob said  
Oh sorry. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Spongebob it's a seabear. Run!! Patrick screamed after just noticing that they werebeing chased by asea rhinocerous

French Narrator: Let's check up on Squidward and leave the SeaRhinocerous to deal with Spongebob and Patrick for now. we will check up on them later in the next chapter

SW: Why do I always get chased by the SeaBears he said to himself

The seabear had come back for more revenge. The seabear also heard him playing the clarinet.

Squidward had finally shooed the SeaBear away. He ended up in the woods lost and separated from all of humanity and all of civilization or so he thinks.

Author's note: Also please tell me if you like the new system or not. Please read and review.


	3. lost at camp

This is my first fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any related characters.

Reviews reply to annoyed critic I HATE YOU…. Just kidding I wrote that chapter when I was a bad writer but now I'm getting better at writing now.

French Narrator: Squidward ended up separated from all of civilization, lost somewhere when he hears Spongebob and Patrick screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spongebob screamed

_"RUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Patrick don't just stand there."_ Spongebob told Patrick

"Stand where? Oh I see over there by the seabear." Patrick said after Spongebob told him to move

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!(the sea rhino chargedatPatrick launching him somewhere deep into the forest)

"Bye Spongebob." Patrick whispered softly in pain

"I have a strange feeling that Spongebob needs my help right now." Sandy said in her Texan accent I'M Comin Squarepants.

"Patrick!! Oh no the SeaRhinoceros is charging." Spongebob screamed as his life falshed before his eyes

Don't worry Spongebob I'll save ya. Hiiiiiiyaaaaa!" Sandyshouted (She makes karate noises and attacks the SeaRhinoceros and it goes flying through the air)

"Thanks sandy. Oh no Patrick we've gotta find him." ……… Spongebob said worriedly

"Huh oh it was just and dream. I can't wait to go camping tomorrow I hope we don't get lost like in my dream." Spongebob said

"The next day Spongebob wakes up and starts getting ready for his camping trip. "Hey Patrick are you ready to go camping?" Spongebob asked Patrick  
Yes I'm ready to go camping, are you ready to go camping? Patrick asked Spongebob  
"Spongebob what are you barnacle heads doing now?" Squidward askeddully  
"I don't know." Spongebob answered.  
"Well the sooner you leave the better." Squidward muttered under his breath  
"Ok Squidward are you ready to go camping this time?"_ Spongebob asked  
_What do you mean this time? I've never gone camping with you and I never ever in a million years go camping with you even if that's my only means of survival. Squidward said

French Narrator: Spongebob and Patrick finally really actually really finally one-hundred percently do go camping.

Authors note: Please read and review.


	4. there’s a bear in your shoe

Camping trip

Author's note: wow I got more reviews than I thought I would. Reply to a review: you can't do script format it's not allowed.

Chapter four: there's a bear in your shoe

"Aah finally Spongebob and Patrick set out to find- err I mean set out to go camping" the French narrator said as Spongebob and Patrick hiked to the coral reef woods.

"Hey Patrick lets sing a camping song to pass the time till we get to camp?" Spongebob asked Patrick as they were hiking up the hill to the coral reef forest

"Ok" Patrick replied

OK!!

Let's all walk down the hiking trail and sing our hiking trail song!

Our H-I-K-I-N-G-T-R-A-I-L-S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can't get there faster than your wrong but it'll help if you just come along

H-I-K-I-N-G-T-R-A-I-L-S-O-N-G song

H-I-K-I-N-G-T-R-A-I-L-S-O-N-G song and if you don't think that we can't get there faster than your wrong but it'll help if you just come along

PATRICK!!

H-I-K-I-N-G-T-R-A-I-L-S-O-N-G song

It'll Help!

It'll Help!!

IF YOU JUST COME ALONGGGGGGG! OH YEAHHHH!

"Hey look it's our camping spot" Patrick said as Spongebob finished singing and looked around at the campsite and I will give a description of it: Their camping spot was a small and dinky little square area in the forest with no trees and a tree stump in the middle with a sign a sign jutting out of that said Spongebob and Patrick's camping spot no trespassing.

But unbeknownst to Spongebob and Patrick about a few camping spots over was….

Author's note: Yes cliffhanger and know it's not because I didn't know what to put next it's just I thought this we be the best place to end this chapter. Read and review and also try to guess who the person a few camping spots over is camping spots over is and tell me whether or not you liked this chapter. And yes right this second I'm typing up the next chapter yes I am right now.


	5. And there’s one in mine too!

The Camping trip

Chapter five: And there's one in mine too!

Author's note: this chapter take's place at the end of chapter 4

But unbeknownst to Spongebob and Patrick, camping maybe just about a few camping spots over was PLANKTON!!!!

"Remind me why we are camping and why I have to be in your portable laptop computer?" Karen Plankton's computer wife asked plankton

"To get away from that meddling Spongebob, who is always ruining my attempts at stealing the krabby patty secret formula." Plankton answered his wife's question and to finally come up with the ultimate plan!!

Meanwhile back in bikini bottom:

Nobody move this is a stickup! GIVE ME THE KRABBY PATTY SECRET FORMULA OR DIE. NOW!! (Mr. Krabs hands over the recipe)(idont know why mr krabs handed it over) Thanks and good day

Ok…...................................................

now back to SB and PT…

"Let's play tag" Spongebob said

"Ok" Patrick replied

After a very long game of tag Spongebob and Patrick built a fire and made smores when…

RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! It's a kelp fire!

Many screams and many oww my leg's later:

How can there be a fire if we're under water? Spongebob asked

Because it's no normal fire it's a special type of underwater fire.

Who? Who said that? Spongebob asked in a scared voice

"I did you imbecile I needed to get your attention. While you were here camping, something horrific happened and the whole of Bikini Bottom's been Seized by unspeakable evil." The voice replied

"You mean Plankton?" Spongebob asked

"no" The voice replied

"So you mean Man ray took over Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob asked

"The voice replied

"So you meanThe Dirty Bubbletook over Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob asked

"ENOUGH!!!" The voice yelled

"Then who is it?" Spongebob asked

"it's an evil so unspeakable that even the coral shake at bit's name"

End of story.

Cliffhanger is for my next Spongebob story that i will never get around to writing because im way too lazy

Author's note: read and review please.and have a happy holidays


End file.
